High Priest in Slave's Clothing
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. The High priest of Egypt wasn't always the High Priest. First he was a slave. A slave that the Pharaoh seems to take great interest in. But will his pride push him too far away before he confesses? *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ne, none of them are mine. Which is a giant mountain of suck, but, hey, what are'ya gonna do?  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. I normally pair our CEO with my own cowgirl. But I really love the SetoxYami pairing and there just aren't enough. So this is mine. And Seto's past name in here is Sephiroth. So ask if you want to use it. Pretty cool huh? And Yami's is Yagami. Same goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Pharaoh was extremely bored. Things as of late had been less productive in the fun section. Right now he was sitting on his throne, quite lazily, supposedly selecting a bride. Women from all over the land had come to seek his approval.  
  
" Next." He said waving his hand.  
  
He had gone through 30 women so far and none seemed to peak his interest at all. Some were too fat, some were too thin, some were too tall, some were too short. Others were just bleck! He didn't want any of these women. They were all wrong.  
  
" No..No..*irritated* No..No!! Would you think?!" He yelled at one girl in particular.  
  
As he was steady rejecting the girls, one of his advisors came up to him.  
  
" Sire, the slaves from the west village have arrived." He said.  
  
" Finally, some action. Bring them in." He said.  
  
He nodded and then clapped to the guards at the doors. They opened the large golden doors. Outside were all these boys and girls of various ages. Most of them were dirty. The smaller children were crying. The older ones were quiet. Pharaoh Yagami was about to start barking orders when he was interrupted.  
  
" Behave yourself slave!!"  
  
" You'll be whipped if you try to run!!"  
  
" You put your hands on me again and I'll break them!!"  
  
This was not a natural occurance. Slave didn't normally fight back. And they certainly didn't cause this much trouble. Pharaoh Yagami was upset he was interrupted.  
  
" What is that?!" He demanded.  
  
" A new slave sire. He seems to be uncooperative. He shall be dealt with sire." His advisor said.  
  
" No. I shall deal with him myself. Bring him to me." He said.  
  
*****************  
  
Sephiroth wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like being tied up and he didn't like being threatened. He had come here in the place of his little brother, but he had no intention of staying.  
  
His hands were bond together, but he was still very dangerous. He fought off at least 5 guards before they lassoed him on all four sides. Even then he wouldn't come quietly. He pulled back and resisted. They had to tie his hands behind his back and have two guards shove him in the door. They forced him on his knees in front of the Pharaoh.  
  
Arctic blue eyes glared from under auburn bangs as the Pharaoh approached him from the throne. Pharaoh Yagami if he remembered correctly. He seemed to be in a cross mood. Good, Sephiroth thought, if I have to live in misery, then so do you.  
  
" Who are you slave?" He asked.  
  
He didn't answer. He just continued to glare at him. This agitated the Pharaoh. He backhanded him. This caused Sephiroth's head to turn and blood to trickle from his lips.  
  
" Answer me!!" Yagami yelled.  
  
Sephiroth turned to him and spit in his face. The guards immediately attacked him. They stomped him and kicked him in his sides. He grunted in pain, but would not cry out. He wasn't a slave yet, and he wouldn't cry like one.  
  
**************  
  
Yagami wiped the spit from his cheek. He wiped his hand on his shirt and looked at the slave that dare do such a thing.  
  
He watched his eyes. They were so deep a blue; he almost became lost in them. They held so many emotions. Pride, anger, hate, agitation, hot- temperedness, arrogance and haughtiness only a Pharaoh should have. But they were still the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
*Beautiful? Did I just say his eyes were beautiful?* He thought.  
  
Shaking his head, he changed to another trait of the slave. His spirit. He had a lot of spirit. He would fight if he had to and he feared no man. This slave was different than any he'd ever seen. He peaked his interest more than the girls he had. He might keep this one for himself.  
  
**************  
  
" We shall take him to be executed sire." One of the guards said.  
  
As they were walking away and dragging him, Sephiroth utter a word that seemed to strike a nerve in the Pharaoh.  
  
" Coward."  
  
**************  
  
Yagami heard this. His head jerked up and he glared at the beautiful youth before him. He ran up and grabbed him by his necklace.  
  
" Have you the faintest inkling to whom you speak?!!" He yelled.  
  
" A better question, do I care?" He countered.  
  
" You-" He started," Kill him!!"  
  
Yagami smirked at his ordered as the slave was being taken away. He looked at his eyes; expecting fear and pleading. But he found none. Instead he found satisfaction and fulfillment.  
  
He frowned. This was not how this was supposed to work. He should fear his death. He shouldn't welcome it. Why was he in such a rush to see Anubis? Questions unanswered and even more interest made him make a rash decision.  
  
" Disregard my last order. Take him to be prepared." He said.  
  
" Prepared sire?" A guard asked.  
  
" Yes. I think I will keep him for myself. He will be my personal slave." He said smiling. 


	2. Eye Candy

Sephiroth looked at the Pharaoh in shock. Personal slave? He wouldn't even be his personal assistant! He was supposed to be killed for his defiance; not become a slave.  
  
" Personal slave?! Personal slave?!! You must be out of your PERSONAL mind!" He snapped; thrashing as the guards held him.  
  
" My decision is final. Take him away!" Yagami ordered.  
  
He was yanked away before he could fire another retort. Taken away to be cleaned and dressed in proper personal slave attire.  
  
*****************  
  
Yagami smirked as he returned to his throne. He had seen the anger and distaste in those beautiful blue eyes. That was his desired reaction. This slave would certainly be entertainment if nothing else.  
  
" Sire?"  
  
Frowning at the broken train of thought of his new slave, he turned to who requested his attention.  
  
" What is it?" He asked; his disinterest clear.  
  
" The matter of your bride sire. The girls are still waiting." His advisor said.  
  
" Oh yes." He said smiling evilly.  
  
Yagami stood and walked down to the girls. They all stood in white robes and held bouquets for immediate marriage. They all looked on expectantly as he paced in front of them; shooting some a sly smile and winking at others. They all thought they would be chosen as his bride.  
  
" You're all very...unique. And special in your own way, but...." He trailed.  
  
This was it, they all thought. He was going to announce whom he chose. One of them would be an empress that day and be married to the striking Yagami.  
  
" -None of you peak my interest and I don't want any of you. So while I still have my eye sight, leave." He ordered turning away from them and heading to his quarters.  
  
He smirked as he heard some of the girls start to cry and curse him. Others were just in shock as they were being escorted out by the guards. He knew it was mean, but he had to have his fun somewhere other than in Duels right?  
  
**************  
  
" Get off me!! I've washed my self for 17 years, I don't need help now!!"  
  
Sephiroth threw things and yelled at the females assigned to help him prepare. As if he'd never taken a bath before. They screamed and ran out of the room; ducking various projectiles aimed at their heads.  
  
" And don't come back!!" He yelled after them.  
  
Sephiroth bitterly proceeded with his bath. He was dirty after all. Heaven forbid he offends the Pharaoh with his odor from the trek to the palace. If they didn't want him to stink then they should of let him ride the horses instead of make him run behind them.  
  
" Kuso. I've only been here a day and I already hate it." He said to himself.  
  
***************  
  
Pharaoh Yagami sat on the end of his bed thumbing through his deck for the third time in the short hour he'd been there. He was trying anything to get the new slave out of his mind. But he could not. All his thoughts had been centered on the blue-eyed newcomer.  
  
No one had ever defied him that way. He had actually spit in HIS face. HIS face! HIS face!! He was the Pharaoh and he SPIT in HIS FACE!!  
  
Angrily, he threw his deck against the wall. One of his many servants went to gather the cards that scattered on impact. He was upset but bemused by this boy. He held no fear in what he could do to him. He seemed not to care at all.  
  
And this was very interesting to him. It was something about his eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs that pierced his calm demeanor and riled him with their taunting gaze. No body got under his skin like that. He hadn't known the boy for 5 minutes and he angered him twice.  
  
No one did that to him. Not even his opponents in Duel Monsters. He was the taunting one. He was the one that could irritate with a simple barb. Now all of sudden he was the one being played with. Well, he'd change that, quick, fast and in a hurry.  
  
" Is he ready yet?" He asked one of the guards at his door.  
  
" He should be sire. Would you like me to check?" He asked.  
  
" No, just stand there like the idiot you are. Of course I want you to go check!!" He yelled.  
  
The guard bowed and quickly left. Yagami sighed. Muscle head, he thought in reference to the guard. He didn't exactly want intelligent guards. Intelligent guards got ideas. And he didn't want them getting any ideas. But he was seriously rethinking that whole theory that smart guards was bad.  
  
***************  
  
Sephiroth scowled at the new clothes he wore. He wasn't even completely dry when they threw the clothes at him. He didn't like them at all. He wore a white shorts/whatever you want to call it around his waist and gold band around his head. He was already pushing it with the slave clothes and simply refused to wear the slave headgear. It was hot outside and he wasn't gonna sweat to death.  
  
" I hate these clothes. I hate this palace. I hate that Pharaoh. I hate slavery and I hate my life!" He cried.  
  
A royal guard walked in and tapped Sephiroth on the shoulder.  
  
" Hey!!" He cried jumping back and taking a defensive stance," Don't ever do that to me again!! That's how you get a broken nose!"  
  
" Sorry. His majesty would like to see you." He said.  
  
" Well, I don't want to see him. Tell him to go jump in the Nile." He said crossing his arms.  
  
" Shut up and come on!" He ordered taking him by the arm and yanking him along.  
  
" Oh no you didn't." Sephiroth said in shock that he'd grab him.  
  
****************  
  
Yagami paced around his room impatiently. He wanted to see his new slave. It was killing him; waiting for him to walk in and those blue eyes to pin him again. Nothing he wanted more than to look into those beautiful eyes.  
  
* Stop it. * He chided himself.  
  
As he was shaking his head to clear the thoughts, his guard returned; shoving the new slave in. He seemed irritated with the guard and a scowl marred his gorgeous features. And water droplets clung to his well-chiseled chest and slid down his washboard abs. His white whatever-ya-call-it was hanging low on his hips. Yagami couldn't shut his mouth at the sight.  
  
" Stop that. You look like a fish." He said.  
  
Yagami shut his mouth. He didn't know why he listened to him, but he did. The way he looked was just absolutely delicious. He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. He couldn't let that happen again. That was three times he'd broken his demeanor. He hoped he could control himself after this. Deciding to test himself, he looked at the slave again.  
  
" Yummy." He breathed.  
  
" Excuse me? Did you say something?" The salve asked.  
  
" Wha? No, I didn't." He said quickly.  
  
Yagami bit his lip and looked away. Maybe this was going to be a little bit harder than he originally thought. 


	3. Who's Running the Show?

Sephiroth stood with his hands on his elbows in an extremely bored fashion. He didn't want to be there. He was still wet for the love of Ra. And why was the Pharaoh blushing so much?! He should be the one embarrassed. He was the one half-dressed and a mess.  
  
" So what now ~Pharaoh~?" He asked; spite apparent.  
  
********************  
  
* Yes, that is the question isn't it? *  
  
Yagami had already established that this was not going to be the easiest task he ever took upon himself. Defeating a strong monster was nothing compared to this beautiful servant in front of him. His self-control and will power would be a under extreme pressure.  
  
" Uh, what now?" He repeated to himself quietly.  
  
" Yeah, that is what I said." The slave said behind him.  
  
" Who are you?" He asked turning to face him.  
  
" I thought slaves had no name." He said.  
  
" You'll have no head if you keep smarting off!" A guard said behind him.  
  
" Ooooo, I'm scared." He said pretending to cower.  
  
" Why you-"  
  
" Shut up Thek. Just leave. He is no danger to me." Yagami said putting a hand up.  
  
" But sire-"  
  
" Get out or you will lose YOUR head!!" He yelled.  
  
The guard backed off and left in a hurry. Yagami held his head in his hand. This was not helping Thek's chance of keeping his job.  
  
" Idiot." He snorted.  
  
**********************  
  
Forgetting about the ignorant guard, he returned his attention to the slave in front of him. He looked him over.  
  
Relatively muscular build; he could be used in the building of the new temple to Bastet that the last sandstorm demolished. He was tall, so he could be of some use in his kitchen with the women. But then again, he thought frowning; the women might get a little too helpful. They might have him bending over or reaching for something. So that idea was out. No, he couldn't let this one out of his sight. He would be with him at all times. But first, there was still the matter of his name.  
  
" Answer the question." He said.  
  
" And if I don't feel like it?" He challenged.  
  
" Then you will be referred to as 'slave'." He shot back.  
  
That seemed to make him change his mind. He glared at him. Yagami smiled. That was the reaction he wanted from him. He wanted him to be the uncomfortable one. He wanted to be the one in power. Now that the roles were back in there proper places, he felt much better.  
  
********************  
  
" Sephiroth." He said.  
  
" Huh? What did you say?" Yagami said; snapping back from his thoughts.  
  
" Get the sand out of your ears, I said my name is Sephiroth! S-E-P-H-I-R-O- T-H!! Sephiroth!!" He said.  
  
" Don't you yell at me you slave!! I'm the ruler here not you!" He yelled.  
  
" Are you sure?" He asked slyly.  
  
" Uh, what do you mean?" He asked; shaken out of his yelling fit.  
  
" What do I mean? You have slaves building things. You have advisors handling the problems of the people. You have inexperienced guards handling your military problems. Everyone in this kingdom is working but you! I bet you don't even know what's going on out there do you?!" He challenged.  
  
" Of course I do!" He shot back.  
  
Of course he was lying through his teeth. He had no clue what was happening. He didn't think he needed to know. People knew things for him. All he had to do was say yes and no. He didn't think it was that important.  
  
" And even if I did, what does it matter?" He asked going to sit down.  
  
" What does it matter? Idiot! That is how your kingdom is overthrown from the inside. You-" Sephiroth stopped and put his hands up," You know what, nevermind. If your ignorance causes your Empire to collapse in on itself then it's your problem not mine."  
  
******************  
  
* This man is an idiot. *  
  
Spehiroth was confident this man, who was only a week or so older than him he was sure, had no idea what he was doing as a Pharaoh. There could be up to 50 people, each plotting his demise and he'd be treating them to wine and grapes while they did it.  
  
But this was not his concern. He needed to focus on finding a way out of here. He wasn't going to stay here to watch this pitiful display of monarchy. He was going to get his brother and go somewhere else. Maybe to France or some other place.  
  
" You think you know everything?! I'm the head of status here!!" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
" I don't claim to know everything. It doesn't take another monarch to recognize a bad one." He said.  
  
This earned him another backhand. Sephiroth turned his head with the force. It was nothing to what he was used to. Backhands were tickling to what he got at home. This was why he needed to get to his brother.  
  
However, getting out was easier said than done. As the Pharaoh, thoroughly pissed off, had locked him in the royal chamber. Oh well, he thought shrugging as he went to sit on the end of the bed; at least he was in the Pharaoh's suite instead of the mudd rooms the slaves stayed in.  
  
" It could be worse. I could have his intelligence." 


	4. Teasing

" How dare he.."  
  
Pharaoh Yagami was angry. Not only had a slave questioned his authority, he had been right about it! 7 people had been plotting on him. 7 people were trying to get him killed! He had immediately had them imprisoned. But that was beside the point. That slave, Sephiroth, had been right!!  
  
Oh well. At least he was locked away inside his room. He wouldn't be able to bother him anymore from there. He wouldn't be able to get out until he said so and unlocked the door from the outside. Ah, to be in control again.  
  
" How's it going Pharaoh?" Said Sephiroth strolling past him.  
  
" Fine Sephiroth." He replied automatically.  
  
Yagami walked a few more paces before he realized what just took place. He whipped around and saw the retreating figure of his personal slave walk through large doors with a satchel of fruit over his shoulder and a pear in his mouth.  
  
" Hold it!!" He yelled.  
  
Yagami ran after the form that entered his room. He wasn't supposed to be out of that room. He shouldn't even be out at all. That was the Pharaoh's room. It was supposed to have the best locks on the doors. How could he get out?!  
  
****************  
  
Sephiroth smiled as he walked past the Pharaoh. He didn't know it was him. He waltzed right past him, coming from the royal kitchen and walked back to the Pharaoh's room.  
  
" Hold it!!"  
  
About time, he thought as he ungraciously shut the door in the Pharaoh's face. He had been wandering around for hours. Yet the Pharaoh had just seen him. He'd trail him in the beginning, but got bored with his ignorance and went off on his own. Now that he was back, this should be very interesting.  
  
*****************  
  
" Sephiroth!! Open this door!"  
  
Yagami pounded his fist on the door to get open. But it didn't open. Sephiroth was on the other side of the door, doing who knows what to his room. This slave was entirely too cocky for being a slave.  
  
" Sephiroth!! Unlock this door right now or-Ah!!"  
  
Yagami fell face-first onto the floor as the door opened. Sephiroth looked down at him with his head cocked to the side in curiosity.  
  
" Why are you on the floor Pharaoh?" He asked.  
  
Yagami shook his fist in anger. He wanted to hit him so bad. But he was doing it on purpose. He knew it.  
  
" Nevermind. How did you get out?" He asked.  
  
" Get out where?" He asked.  
  
" Out to the kitchen!!" He yelled.  
  
" No need to holler Pharaoh. I can hear you just fine." Sephiroth said walking to the bed.  
  
Yagami gritted his teeth in irritation. He was in control again. This was not supposed to be happening. He should be the one riling him. Not the other way around.  
  
* Okay. Calm yourself Pharaoh. Two can play that game Seph. Two can play that game. * He thought to himself.  
  
" Just tell me how you got out." He said holding his temples.  
  
****************  
  
Was he kidding?  
  
It was easy. Getting out was no challenge at all. He could have been drunk and done it. The locks were dealt with with a gold rod he found on the table. He simply pulled the cover off and jimmied the lock. After that, he just threatened the guards that he'd tell the Pharaoh they'd raped him. After telling him this, Yagami seemed quite angry. But he calmed down and sat in a chair in front of him.  
  
" That does it. I'm getting new guards." He said.  
  
Now he felt bad. Kuso, he cursed to himself. That Pharaoh had no idea what he was doing, but his heart was in the right place. He must have just become the Pharaoh by heir; he certainly wasn't trained for it.  
  
" Look, Sephiroth. From now on, when I lock you somewhere, you stay there! When you want something, forget it!! You're a slave!" Yagami said.  
  
" Whatever you say." He said shrugging.  
  
******************  
  
That next day, Yagami prayed would be better than the last. He swore to himself that he was going to keep his temper under control and try not to kill Sephiroth. He was only getting on his nerves because he didn't want to be there.  
  
Rolling over, he tried to get more sleep. But he was met with said slave's face. He was sleeping in his bed. He was ASLEEP in HIS BED. He, a slave, was asleep, in the PHARAOH'S BED.  
  
He started to just push him out, but he couldn't. The way he looked when he was asleep was so cute. He looked like a little kid. So innocent and adorable. He couldn't resist touching him.  
  
He placed his hand on the side of his face. Sephiroth leaned into his touch. Yagami smiled despite himself. Then unable to take the temptation anymore, he traced his lips with his thumb feeling extreme torture as his lips puckered a little against it.  
  
Maybe he could stay....for just a little longer. 


	5. Someone else is looking

Sephiroth was having a nice dream. He and his little brother, Mokketh, were in the palace. Only they were dressed like the Pharaoh. Said monarch was next to them. It was strange, but nice nonetheless.  
  
" Sephiroth?" Said a smooth voice in his ear.  
  
Now torn from his dream, he was fully awake. He refused to open his eyes however. Just because he was awake didn't mean he had to like it. He had gotten into the Pharaoh's bed because that little floor pallet thing wasn't happening. It was better than his own bed at home and he wasn't getting up without a fight.  
  
" What?" He asked; irritated.  
  
" Go get my bath ready." Said the voice.  
  
" What?!" He shouted sitting up; totally unbelieving the previous statement.  
  
" You heard me slave. Go get my bath ready. And make sure it's warm water, and rose petals and it has the scented oils I like." Yagami said.  
  
Sephiroth gave him an 'are-outta-your-mind?' look. He wanted him to go run him a bath? And put all kinds of special accessories to it? Did it say 'live-in maid' on him somewhere that he didn't see?  
  
" Don't give me that look. Get to it." He said pointing to the door.  
  
" Go fix your own bath." He said rolling over.  
  
" What?!" Yagami said in the similar he had used.  
  
" Did I stutter?" He asked from the other side of the bed.  
  
Yagami started to hit him. He really wanted to. This kid, Sephiroth, was so irritating! It was not possible to go one hour without wanting to punch in his, charming, beautiful, gorgeous face.  
  
Yagami shook his head. That was NOT the thought he was going for. The things this slave was doing to him were unnerving. He needed to get away from him for a while.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
An evil grin spread across his face. He had the perfect way to get rid of him.  
  
*****************  
  
" I'll get you for this Pharaoh."  
  
Since Sephiroth had refused to run the Pharaoh's bath, he was assigned work with the other slaves; building the fallen Bastet temple.  
  
His job was to make mudd bricks. He didn't mind it so much. It was kinda fun. He used to play in the mudd when he was oh-so-young.  
  
The only drawback was the loudmouth cracking a whip and barking orders. His name was Kimoth. He was the assistant of the current High Priest, Peguseth.  
  
Kimoth seemed to take great pleasure in 'accidentally' hitting him with the whip. He had 4 lashes on his back so far.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
" Oops! I'm so clumsy!" Kimoth said smirking.  
  
" I'll show you clumsy!" He threatened; getting up and going after him.  
  
" Hold it!"  
  
Someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see who it was before he just out- right attack them.  
  
It was some guy. He had messy blond hair that fell into his face. Amber eyes looked at him with warning and concern. He didn't know him, but he was helping him. The guy seemed like he'd been here for a while.  
  
" Don't attack. You'll only get more lashes." He said.  
  
Sephiroth growled and looked at Kimoth. Then he looked down at him and swallowed his anger. He'd get Kimoth later on. He would find some kind of way to get back at him. He ripped his arm away and got back to work.  
  
" You must be new here." He said going back to his own work.  
  
" So?" He said; not looking up.  
  
" You don't know the rules. You don't know your way around this place." He said.  
  
" I don't have too. I'm smart enough to find my way around just fine." He said.  
  
" I'm Jono. Who are you?" He asked.  
  
" I'm Sephiroth. Personal 'slave' to the Pharaoh. But not for long. I'm getting out of here real soon." He said.  
  
" Sephiroth, eh? Well, I'd like to see ya get out of here. But I know ya won't." He said.  
  
" Really?" He asked smugly.  
  
" Really." He answered.  
  
Sephiroth started to retort something, but something else stopped him. The way that this 'Jono' person was looking at him. His eyes shown with something he wasn't able to identify. It made him feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
" You wanna take a quick break? I know someplace where they won't bother us." He said motioning with his eyes to a place off to the side.  
  
Sephiroth looked over to the side where he was motioning. It was dark over there and there weren't any guards over there. He wasn't sure he wanted to go over there with Jono. He still wasn't positive about the look in his eyes.  
  
But before he could answer, Jono grabbed him and yanked him to stand in line with a bunch of other slaves. They were in some kind of inspection as far as he could tell. He wasn't too sure he understood everything, but he didn't want the Pharaoh to think this work had gotten the best of him.  
  
" Hurry, the Pharaoh is coming on his morning walk to the temple." Jono said quickly.  
  
Sephiroth stood with his hip out to the side and with his hands holding his arms. He was hot, uncomfortable, muddy and to Anubis with doing what the Pharaoh wanted.  
  
*************  
  
Yagami sauntered through the construction grounds of Bastet's new temple. He was sick of waiting and he wanted to see what was taking so long. He didn't think it took so long to build a temple if it only took a little time to knock it down.  
  
He observed the building as it stood and went over the plans. He looked over the layout and what they had done so far. Then he looked over the slaves to see how his personal 'assistant' was doing.  
  
He scanned the lines and lines of identical faces looking for the one that haunted him. Those beautiful blue eyes that released an uproar of emotions behind his solid, 'mighty Pharaoh' façade. Soft, warm lips that his own ached to touch. Auburn locks that he wanted to tangle his fingers in. And that body.....  
  
Yagami shook his head violently. That was not what he intended to be thinking about. He seemed to drift off to the new slave even more now. Growling in frustration, he spotted him.  
  
Sephiroth stood in his same lazed pose. He did not to care that he could be killed at the snap of a finger. He wanted that, this was why he was where he was now. But even if he did piss him off to that extremity, Yagami seriously doubted he'd be able to have him executed.  
  
Hang on. What's this?  
  
* That older slave with the dirty blond hair is staring at MY Sephiroth?!!!! I'll skin him alive!!!! * He thought furiously to himself.  
  
As Yagami thought this, his fingers gripped the stone desk so hard that he sent cracks through it and broke it into tiny little pieces.  
  
" Are you alright sire?" One of the architects asked.  
  
" Bring me that slave," He ordered pointing to Sephiroth," Bring him to my chambers and lock the door behind you. If he resists, knock him out and tie him up!! And put the blond one in solitary!! 50 lashes!!"  
  
With that, he stalked away feeling extremely angry and slightly proud of himself.  
  
* Some ordinary slave thinks he can take away MY Sephiroth-I-I mean, My personal slave! Then he's got another thing coming! He's mine! And mine alone! * 


	6. Chase

Sephiroth didn't know why he was being held in the Pharaoh's room. He didn't do anything else, he was sure. A guard just came and told him the Pharaoh wanted to see him.  
  
He stood in his laxed pose once again at the foot of the large bed. It certainly felt a lot better in the Pharaoh's room than it did outside. He sighed and dropped on the large, plush bed behind him. The silk, purple sheets felt nice against his skin. He kicked off his poorly made shoes and laid out on the soft bedspread.  
  
Maybe he could catch a quick nap before the Pharaoh came.  
  
********************  
  
Yagami stalked down the hallway. That slave was his!! How dare that blond boy try and contaminate him! He tried to put his grimy, mannish hands on Sephiroth's unblemished skin. The mere thoughts made him shudder with anger, and maybe.....jealousy?  
  
" No, I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous he had wanted to put his hands on my Sephiroth. I-I-I mean, my personal slave Sephiroth." He sputtered to himself.  
  
Yet no matter how much the Pharaoh tried to deny it, he was feeling something for the cocky slave. He was so proud and confident in everything he did. Not to mention his body was to die for. As he had commented when he first met him, the man was absolutely yummy.  
  
" I'm losing it completely. He is not that attractive." Yagami said to himself.  
  
He nodded to the guards right outside his door. They opened the door for him. He promptly dismissed them and walked in.  
  
No sooner than he did that, did he catch sight of the person that invaded his thoughts. Sephiroth was lying back on his bed, looking extremely hot by the way. He was asleep. Yagami still hadn't recovered from the shock of seeing him like that yet. He seemed to be able to find his voice once Sephiroth stirred and rolled over on his side.  
  
* I was wrong. He is that attractive.* He thought ruefully.  
  
Yagami walked over to the side of the bed to see his face. He was such a beautiful creature and he had no idea. This angered the Pharaoh for a bit. This slave had some kind of power over him. He could make him hate him, and then want him so badly. It was unfair. He didn't like losing control.  
  
But his anger faded once he looked down at the figure sleeping peacefully in front of him. This was his slave and he did not want to share him with some other worker slave. He decided then and there he was going to keep Sephiroth with him at all times. He was too valuable to let just anyone be around him.  
  
Yagami had no idea how long he did sit there watching Sephiroth sleep, but he guessed it was a little while by the way the sun was setting. He supposed he over did it with the working out in the sun with little water. He would have to get him something to eat and drink when he woke up.  
  
" Pharaoh Yagami?"  
  
Which was about now. He smiled at the window he was looking out of and turned to him. Sephiroth stretched like a cat; releasing the tension in tight muscles. This motion mesmerized Yagami. Could he be Bastet's vessel for exploring the human world? No, Bastet wouldn't dare invade such a stunning body.  
  
" Nice to see you're awake Sephiroth." Yagami said.  
  
" You let me sleep this long? Why?" He asked standing.  
  
" You were tired. It was the humane thing to do." He said shrugging.  
  
" I guess I should be thankful," He muttered," What did you want to see me about? I haven't broken anything or gotten in your way yet."  
  
" I, uh, reconsidered my decision about you working in the temple." He said.  
  
" Oh really? What now? Maybe you want me to make sure the water is warm enough for your baths?" He asked sarcastically while walking around the room.  
  
* If you were in there, they'd definitely be warm enough.* Yagami thought to himself.  
  
" No. I don't want you to do that. You're going to have it easy Sephiroth. You just follow me around and stay be my side." He said.  
  
" So now I'm a dog? Gee, do I get a leash and collar too?" He asked leaning against the wall in his normal laidback pose.  
  
Yagami didn't even hear his insult. For he was too busy admiring the lanky, but graceful and elegant form in front of him. Alright, so he admitted it. He was attracted to the new slave. Very attracted. He couldn't hear what Sephiroth was saying because he was preoccupied with watching his lips move.  
  
Those lips were going to be the end of him. The way they felt when he traced them before. They were so soft and warm. Just thinking about what they could do to him made him need to jump in the Nile. And Sephiroth had no idea he was teasing him so. Well, he'd just have to let him know.  
  
Yagami smirked to himself and crossed the distance between Sephiroth and himself. He had now stopped talking and was trying to get rid of the sleepiness in his body. His eyes were closed, so he had no idea. But when he did open his eyes, Yagami was right in front of him. His face was merely inches from his own.  
  
He was too surprised to move or do anything. Yagami had the same look that Jono had when he suggested a break. He still couldn't figure out what that look was. But this time it wasn't so unsettling. He still couldn't find his voice as Yagami placed his hand on the wall next to him; trapping him there.  
  
Yagami smirked as he observed Sephiroth watch him in surprise and curiosity. He was going to show him exactly what he was planning. Leaning in even more, he placed his hand on his cheek and tipped his mouth in his direction to capture his lips perfectly.  
  
The second they made contact, the Pharaoh felt something go ablaze inside him. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He didn't wait for permission before forcing his lips apart and allowing himself passage within. His taste was so sweet. As Yagami explored his warm mouth, he was quickly becoming addicted.  
  
Sephiroth hadn't the faintest idea of what was happening. One minute he was looking at the Pharaoh, the next he was kissing him. And he was too paralyzed to stop him. He couldn't move at all. This was a little too much for his brain to understand at once. He couldn't think, or resist.  
  
But when Yagami bit his tongue by accident, he realized what was going on and what position he was in. He pushed the Pharaoh away and fled out the door. He needed to get away from him that very moment.  
  
****************  
  
Yagami sat on the floor where he had been pushed. He paid no mind to the ache on his backside. He was too busy with the tingling in his lips. He tasted Sephiroth; felt those supple lips against his own the way he always thought about.  
  
Smiling to himself like a Cheshire cat, touched his fingers to his lips. Oh, he was hooked now. He would have to have that sweet taste again or it would drive him insane.  
  
" Run now Sephiroth. I will chase you forever if I must." 


	7. Emotion Overload

Sephiroth tried his best to put some distance between the Pharaoh and himself. But somehow, someway, he always found himself in that same position. Alone in a room with him and pinned to a wall, floor, or whatever happened to be nearby while his mouth was ravished by the 'motivated' Pharaoh. For this reason, he had started wearing garments to cover more of himself. This only succeeded in getting the Pharaoh to try and get him into water or get him wet some other way.   

It was getting harder and harder to push him away. Either Yagami was getting stronger or he was getting weaker. Neither reason had been particularly interesting to his ego. Both would mean he was frailer than the Pharaoh.  The one time he was completely overpowered, he had been asleep and had given into the kiss from lack of strength. The Pharaoh enjoyed that a little too much. Scary thing was, he did too.

Growling as he walked along the morning route with Pharaoh Yagami, he tried not to think of any of those times when he had been cornered and placed in quite the 'provocative' position. That Pharaoh really wanted him. 

The very thought sent a red-hot blush to his cheeks. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to male attention. That was what that Jono kid had been giving him. He still shuddered a little at the looks of pure lust he shot his way. 

He caught sight of one of the blond's heated looks as he passed. He kept his brown eyes on him as he walked by. He could feel him undressing him with his eyes. It was unsettling.  And when he saw him lick his lips in a suggestive manner, he bumped into the Pharaoh. 

" Something wrong Sephiroth?" He asked smirking.

" No. Nothing. I just-"

***CRACK***

He jumped reflexively at the sound of the whip cracking. He turned and glared at Kimoth. He smirked and cracked whip again on another slave. It was some kid. This kid reminded him of his own little brother except he was smaller and younger. 

Without a word to the Pharaoh, he dashed off silently and launched a powerful punch to Kimoth's face. No one knew he was gone until they heard Kimoth's yelp as he fell down. He rubbed his red, swollen cheek while figuring out what happened. He then spit out a tooth and glared at Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth cracked his knuckles. Oh he'd been waiting for this. A chance to make Kimoth pay for the 7 slashes on his back. He was going to take each one from his hide himself. 

But before he could do so, other slave monitors ambushed him. They swarmed him and whipped him like a wild animal. He fell to his knees after the 5th strike, but he fell on his hands after the 15th. They were coming from everywhere and so fast. He couldn't possibly block them all. And even though the whips ripped and beat his skin, he would not cry out. He bit his tongue until blood filled his mouth, but he would not cry out. Kimoth even got a kick or two in, but he. Would. Not. Cry. Out. 

" Enough!!"

Just when he thought he could take it no longer, the strong, deep baritone of the Pharaoh filled his ears. He could tell he was more than a little angry by his tone. But he didn't know whether or not he was angry with him.

**********************

As the Pharaoh had been walking along that morning, he had been totally ignoring his advisors as they talked. 

His thoughts were occupied by an extremely sexy slave sauntering behind him. Yagami stole glances at him every now and then. He was just waiting for a chance to pounce on him again.

Even though he did seem to only want him for his body, Yagami did have other things he liked about Sephiroth. He was strong, quick on his feet, absolutely gorgeous, well aware of things around him confident and very intelligent. He was just perfect. 

He had thought of all this while he was bathing that morning. He was quite in love with said slave. Very, very, VERY much in love with him. The only problem was that he seemed to be pushing him even furtherer away the harder he tried to get him to submit to him. 

Sighing, he tried to pay attention when he noticed the object of his affections was missing. Yagami had just turned his back for a second and just like that Sephiroth was gone. The next thing he knew, said slave was on his hands and knees being beaten. This immediately made him see red.

" Enough!!" He had yelled.

They stopped their assault. Yagami stalked over to them with livid scarlet eyes. He shoved them aside and knelt by Sephiroth's fallen form. He managed to sand, but just barely. 

" You're all going to be punished! There was no need for this!" Yagami said.

" But sire-"

" Silence!!" He yelled, glaring furiously at the incompetent monitor," My word is final and you're going to pay!! Seize them!!"

All of them were dragged off, kicking and screaming, towards the confinement chambers.  

*********************** 

 Sephiroth staggered towards the entrance to the palace. As he moved, he could feel the blood from his gashes run down his back and run down his legs until it dripped onto the floor. 

He had to hang onto the wall to keep from falling over. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. His body's protests got louder and louder. Soon he would not be able to move on his own. 

" Sephiroth!" 

That was the Pharaoh. He could hear his quickening steps behind him. He must have moving slower than he thought. 

" Are you alright?" He asked.

Sephiroth almost hit him. _What kind of question is that_, he thought to himself. How stupid did you have to be to ask something like that? Was he just not looking at him or anything?

" Define 'alright'." He said.

" You shouldn't be walking. You need to get to the healer." He said.

" I can take care of myself. I don't need any healer." He protested. 

" You don't have to act anymore. They are gone. It's just you and me." Yagami said.

Before he could even think of the proper snap at that, his body gave into the pain he was putting it through. His vision became increasingly fuzzy. He faltered one more step, and then his legs just gave out.  

The last sound he heard was the Pharaoh crying out and catching him. After that, he faded out.

***************** 

When Sephiroth regain his consciousness again, he was lying on something soft and warm. He was lying on his stomach and he had been stripped of his clothes from the waist up. There was only so much after he had been beaten. 

He could sense someone behind him. They were moving because he could feel their shifting on the bed. They were trying to stay quiet and not disturb him. He wasn't sure what all they were doing there though. 

He flinched when cool fingers traced over his gashes on his back. He wouldn't dare twist around to see who it was. Dried blood was all over his body and he could barely see straight in the first place. 

" Calm yourself Sephiroth. You are safe."

That was the Pharaoh; he was sure of it. This should have set him on high alert, but it didn't. The sound of his voice wasn't the same sultry tone he used when he was flirty. He was compassionate. Totally different from what he was when he was outside. 

" What…….What are you doing?" He managed to get out.

" Tending to your wounds. You would not let me take you to the healer, so I will handle them myself." Yagami said.

He hissed at the pain of some herb oil used to wash his wounds. It stung badly and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. 

" I'm sorry. It had to be done." Yagami said.

" Do what you have to do." Sephiroth replied.

******************

Yagami nodded in understanding and continued to repair the damage that had occurred on Sephiroth's back. He had so many scars across his back. Some were faded, but others were recent. 7 in particular. 

" He's hit you before hasn't he?" He asked; running his fingers over them.

" Who?" Sephiroth asked.

" Kimoth. The monitor you hit." He said.

" So what if he did? It wasn't like he hurt me." He replied.

" Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

" Why do you care?" He asked.

Yagami ignored the sting to his heart. Sephiroth had no idea of what he said. He was in pain and obviously mad at his situation. He cared deeply for him, but he just wasn't ready to know that. At least not now.

" I am not as heartless as you think." He said.

" You still haven't answered my question. Why do you care?" He asked turning to look at him.

" Nevermind. Let's just say that I do. Now why didn't you tell me?" Yagami asked.

" I'll answer your question when you answer mine." Sephiroth said.

Yagami was silent after that. He didn't want to push him away anymore. He was just getting close to him. He feared if he just forced his feelings on him, he'd reject him. No, he couldn't afford to be in that position. 

" Forget the question then." He said.

" Fine. Just forget everything that happened." Sephiroth said turning back and supporting his head on his arms.

***If it were only that easy Sephiroth.*** He thought to himself 

He supposed he would just suffer in silence for a while. After all, if he could be this close to him everyday, then it wouldn't be so bad. 

_Besides,_ he thought smirking evilly,_ I still have monitors to torture._


	8. Commands

Now that Sephiroth was healed up from all his cuts and contusions, the Pharaoh left him alone; claiming that he had work to do.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

" To torture those monitors." He answered.

" Why?" He asked.

" They hurt you. They caused you pain and discomfort. They must be punished." He replied.

" Oh. Okay." He said yawning.

Yagami couldn't hide the smile that crept up on him at the sight. He looked so CUTE.  It was unbelievable someone would try to bring harm to him. He watched as Sephiroth stretched like a cat once again and prepared for another nap. 

Once his eyes were closed, Yagami took a chance. He walked over silently and gently kissed Sephiroth's cheek. He stirred a little, but didn't awake.

 Sighing quietly, Yagami turned to leave. How badly he wanted to just lay with him and hold him in his arms. Just to feel that body curl around him. Oh the dreams he had of those long, ivory legs draped around his waist. 

_Oh boy,_ he thought walking out quickly,_ your imagination is not your friend Yagami._

_***********************_

Kimoth sat in his cell; irritated he was being held and wondering what was taking his master so long to come and free him. He could hear the screams of the other monitors down the hall as they were being tortured and he didn't want to find out what was being done to them. 

" Kimoth! Get off your behemoth behind and come on!!"

It was Pegaseth. He was here to get him. Kimoth was so glad he was free now. He was next in line for the punishment. He scrambled from his seat and got out of the open cell. This was not some place he wanted to stay.

" Where are we going Master Pegaseth?" 

" Shut up you fool. You're going to ruin our plans for the Pharaoh."

" Oh yeah. Sorry." 

" Idiot." 

*********************

Sephiroth had been left alone for at least an hour. He was trying to get back to sleep, but his mind kept wandering around and he couldn't settle down. 

He couldn't keep the Pharaoh off his mind for the life of him.

Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? And now he was going to punish those that hurt him? This was not the Pharaoh he knew from the beginning. 

He had tended to his wounds; being careful not to hurt him. He was concerned about the incident with Kimoth and looked positively pissed when he was being beaten earlier. These were just things a Pharaoh didn't do.

He didn't look at him as a lust object as he had been doing. He was concerned. He cared about him. He was angry he had been hurt. He wanted to punish those that did it. He was compassionate and he didn't force himself on him. 

Then there was that kiss he gave him. It wasn't as bad as the ones he had received before. No, this one was placid. He meant nothing but comfort by it. Not lust or wanton desire.  

He touched a hand to his cheek. It still tingled with the sensation of the Pharaoh's lips on his skin. He could actually stand that touch. His lips weren't so demanding and dominating. They didn't want to pillage his mouth. They only seeked to ease his pain. 

He wondered slightly, if the Pharaoh slowed down, if he could learn to enjoy the feel of those lips. He didn't mind them so much when they weren't trying to control him. They were actually pretty soft now that he thought about them. And he didn't look all THAT bad.

_Wait a minute; I'm finding the Pharaoh attractive? _Sephiroth found this thought just a little bit distressing.

_I must be mad._

*******************

Yagami walked through the halls away from the torture chamber: day 5. Who did they think they were attacking HIS Sephiroth?! Personal slave of the Pharaoh meant 'no touchy'!! That meant he was his and his alone. He was the Pharaoh and he was not required to share with anyone else what was his.

He had to change his clothes. Sephiroth's blood was all over his clothes. He had kept the clothes on to make sure everyone knew what they were being punished for. He wasn't going to let just anyone come and hurt his love.

Speaking of love, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his feelings to himself. He wanted to tell Sephiroth how he felt. He wanted him to love him back. But rejection was the only thing holding him back. Even a Pharaoh could not command someone to love. But he could only wait for so long.

He did notice that Sephiroth was becoming a bit more tolerant of being touched by him. He didn't shrink away or swat at him when he touched him. It was nice to be able to touch him like that. Maybe………just maybe he could return his feelings.

He walked into his bedroom. Sephiroth was sleep in his bed. He was curled up on one side of it. His head tilted off to the side; brown locks falling in his face. His mouth was just barely open, but no sound or salvia came out. 

He looked so adorable like that. Yagami couldn't help himself. He walked over to where he was lying and watched him sleep again. This time, he risked touching him. He lifted his hand, hesitated, and then gently traced his jaw line. 

His skin was so smooth. This was uncommon seeing as he spent most of his time in the wind. Pressing his luck further, he cupped the side of his face and planted small kisses along his neckline.

To his delight, Sephiroth purred slightly and allowed him access to more of the sensitive skin. Yagami didn't know what to do. Should he continue or shouldn't he? He cast a quick glance to Sephiroth, he was pouting in his sleep! This was not fair! How could he think clearly when he looked like that?!! 

Making up his mind before he even thought about it for very long, Yagami continued on up his neck until he reached his lips. Those oh-so-sweet tasting lips. He had wanted admittance to those saccharine lips forever. He took his chance now; not caring if Sephiroth woke up and pushed him away. He needed this and he let him know by groaning deeply into his mouth.

He expected Sephiroth to awaken and push him away, but he didn't. He submitted willingly. He allowed him to tenderly explore his mouth and not just ravish it. Now Yagami understood why he was unresponsive, he didn't like being ordered around and he didn't like being commanded without his own say in the matter. 

Unfortunately, before it got anywhere near where he wanted, Yagami had to break away for the lack of oxygen. Though he'd rather have Sephiroth's lips than air anyday. However, when Yagami opened his crimson eyes, he got quite the shock.

Sephiroth was staring back at him!!

" Enjoying yourself Pharaoh?" He asked.

" I…..well…." Yagami stuttered.

But before he could make an excuse, he was pulled back into a challenging kiss with Sephiroth. He was happy to oblige with the fight for dominance, which he won. He now sat on top of his slave panting, looking down at his flushed face. 

" I had no idea Pharaoh. I guess I should be flattered that I make the Great Pharaoh Yagami randy for me." 

" 'I guess I should be flattered'," Yagami imitated," Shuddap and kiss me." 

" Your wish is my command."

A/N: There ya go. Now then, you people who want a lemon, you'll have to do it. I'm not allowed. You can use the names if you wan. I just can't write it for ya. Other than the names and the other technical stuff, have at it! ^_^


	9. New High Priest

A/N: Oi, now! Who said anything about the story being over?! Don'tcha pay attention?! I've still got plans for this thing! Although if you want to write a sequel from here that's up to you.  
  
MAJOR FLUFF! But that's what's good about Yu-Gi-Oh, ne? ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Yagami woke up to another great morning. Every morning was great in his opinion. He had his kingdom, he had his throne; and most importantly, he had Sephiroth.  
  
Said slave was nestled safely in his arms and fast asleep. Yagami couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face. It had been a week since his slave, uh, koi had returned his feelings and he couldn't be any happier.  
  
He lay there and watched Sephiroth sleep. He studied his flawless face, mussed russet hair, and the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was perfection and he didn't even realize it.  
  
Of course, his openness about their relationship had gotten him more than a stern lecture from his elders and other advisors. They told him it was improper for him to show such favoritism to one of his many slaves. They told him Sephiroth was not his equal and that he didn't deserve to walk next to him let alone have the Pharaoh's arm around his waist.  
  
He sighed and pulled Sephiroth closer against him. He stirred a little, then went back to sleep; resting his head on Yagami's bare chest. The crimson-eyed Pharaoh smiled once again at his koi's actions. He was just so irritating and lovable it was impossible to not care for him.  
  
All the more reason he was going to keep him from going back to the pits to work. His koi was not going to be forced in labor. And he certainly wasn't going to deal with all those looks and all those lectures about the fact that Sephiroth was a slave and not his equal.  
  
Then there was protection. As much as he hated to admit it, he would not be able to keep his koi with him at all times. So he would have to be able to get things that normal slaves didn't get and defend himself if anyone with prying eyes decided they wanted to try him out or something of the kind.  
  
" Sephiroth? Wake up koi." He whispered in his koi's ear.  
  
" Mmmmmm." He stirred some and settled back against him.  
  
Yagami smiled and shook his head. He would have to try something else to get him to wake up. Even though he looked so cute when he was asleep.  
  
" Sephiroth. Go fix my bath." He whispered in his ear again. That always got him up.  
  
" Shove it Pharaoh. Fix your own bath." Sephiroth muttered and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
" No sleeping for you. I have something important to talk to you about. Coversations usually go better when both parties are awake." He rolled him back over so he was facing him.  
  
Sephiroth whined, but looked up at his Pharaoh with sleepy, blue eyes. " What?"  
  
" How would you like to be my new high priest?"  
  
" WHAT?!!!" Sephiroth was awake now. Him? The new high priest? He didn't know the first thing about being a high priest.  
  
Yagami laughed at his reaction. He didn't think he'd act that way, but it was certainly funny. He already knew he was perfect for the part of high priest.  
  
" I can't be a high priest! I can't even be a low priest!"  
  
" Sephiroth you have nothing to worry about koi. You will be fine."  
  
" What about magic? I know next to nothing about Shadow Magic! I'm as fit to be a high priest as you are to be a Pharaoh."  
  
" So funny."  
  
" I try."  
  
" Listen love, you're going to make a great priest. You will learn all you need to. As for the magic, I can take care of that."  
  
" How? I can't just learn magic, just like that!"  
  
" Like this."  
  
Yagami pulled Sephiroth down to the bed by his shoulders and pinned him down by holding his wrists against the headboard. Sephiroth wasn't surprised, he always pinned him down like that.  
  
" And just what in Anubis do you think you're doing?"  
  
" What's wrong koi? Don't you trust me?"  
  
" Now that you mention it, no."  
  
He pouted. Then he got the same devilish look in his eyes that meant trouble for Sephiroth. Before he could inquire just what the Pharaoh had in store for him, Yagami pressed his mouth to his in a searing kiss.  
  
Sephiroth didn't stand a chance once Yagami got like this. He immediately parted his lips to allow entrance. Needless to say, it was taken advantage of.  
  
Yagami craved Sephiroth's taste. He knew he couldn't go days, let alone hours without sampling those saccharine lips. He had a distinctive flavor; spicy, yet sweet like the purest honey and something that was markedly Sephiroth.  
  
Alas, as much as he was enjoying this, Yagami was not just doing this for his own personal pleasure; though he was certainly deriving pleasure from this. There was a purpose to this.  
  
As Sephiroth yielded to the Pharaoh's demands, a golden eye appeared on his head. Then another appeared on his own head. His mind was filled with so many emotions. Love, devotion, concern, affection, loyalty. It was like a rainbow explosion in his head.  
  
/ Yagami... What is this? / Sephiroth broke away from their heated kiss panting.  
  
/ It is our bond Sephiroth. It mentally links us together. I will always know where you are, what you feel, when you are in danger, when you are happy and when you are sad. And the same goes for me. / Yagami looked down at him with confidence and complete love.  
  
/ ....Wow. / Sephiroth was overwhelmed by everything and tried to absorb everything that was being told to him.  
  
/ Do you want me to break it? /  
  
/ Break it? N-No, no! Don't you dare! /  
  
/ This, love, is how you are going to learn Shadow Magic. You know everything you need to know. All you have to do is call on it. /  
  
/ You trust me with your feelings, your thoughts, your-your memories? / Sephiroth looked doubtful of himself. He didn't know if he was worthy of so much.  
  
/ Of course. I love you Sephiroth, / Yagami lifted his face to look him straight in the eye. He wanted to make sure that he heard him. /All my feelings revolve around you, all my thoughts consist of you and my memories, well, I hope they will be of you and I together. /  
  
Sephiroth blushed. He wasn't used to all these emotions. But, he could learn to like them. A lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Still ain't the end. There's more to this story. Stay tuned yaoi addicts. 


	10. Dark Plans

A/n: Man, this story has come a long way. Here I thought it wouldn't get more than like 20 reviews. Now it has 120 reviews. I honestly didn't plan for this. And I wrote it all in one sitting ^_^. Now then, thanks to all that reviewed. This stories going to end in a few more chapters. I've got other yummy Seto/Yami ideas.....^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth stood nervously next to Yagami as his guards were going to find the old High Priest. He still didn't think he could be the great a High Priest. He did find out that Yagami knew a lot about Shadow Magic. All the things he suddenly knew were amazing.  
  
He was about to go over the elemental spells once again, but the Pharaoh yanked him from his thoughts roughly.  
  
" Hey!!"  
  
And right into his lap. Yagami grinned down at him. He always felt bigger than Sephiroth when he was in his throne chair. And right now, he had gone too long without his sweet taste.  
  
" Yagami, you can't be serious. Your guards could come in here at any minute."  
  
" They know to knock first. Besides, my kingdom, my rules."  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes. But he knew it was useless to try and talk him out of it. Yagami was insatiable when it came to him. Alas, he could do nothing but offer his mouth up to him.  
  
Yagami greedily took the slightly parted lips as his own. How he loved Sephiroth's taste. He was so hot and spicy and at the same time still very sweet it was positively addicting.  
  
Sephiroth bit back a groan as Yagami's tongue traced his lips; seeking entrance. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled into his head as Yagami suckled on his bottom lip. That was enough to yield him entrance to his forbidden bliss.  
  
Yagami groaned once he finally tasted Sephiroth sweetness. Oh how he loved this... Ra, was this what this what they call ecstasy? Yagami was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. He was chaste perfection; unsoiled exquisiteness.  
  
Sephiroth was trying to seem like he wasn't enjoying it, but he really was. His cheeks flushed heavily at the thought of what might come of this and what would happen if the guards came in?  
  
This apparently hadn't occurred to Yagami, as he was tugging violently at his blue garments. He growled as the attire would not give. As he was about to rip it off, hands stopped him.  
  
" Oh no. Forget it. Not here. No freakin' way." Sephiroth pushed him away.  
  
Yagami pouted. He really wanted to take him here. He couldn't count the nights he had to rush to the bath from dreams of ravishing his High Priest on the throne. Oh the dreams were so vivid....  
  
*Oh dear, it is becoming quite uncomfortable sitting here.* Yagami thought worriedly.  
  
" Let me up. The guards are here."  
  
" Wha?" Yagami had not been paying attention to him." What did you say?"  
  
" I say let me up! I hear the guards!"  
  
Yagami released him and let him stand. Sephiroth straightened his clothing and waited for the guards to enter with the ex-High Priest.  
  
***********************  
  
" You called your majesty?" Pegaseth kneeled in front of him obediently.  
  
" Yes Pegaseth. It has occurred to me that your activities as a High Priest have been lacking. The destruction of the Temple of Bastet is proof of that. So I called you here to inform you that your duties are relieved." Yagami waved his hand nonchalantly.  
  
" WHAT?!!!!" Pegaseth fell over in shock. He couldn't believe it. He was being replaced?!! He wasn't qualified to do anything else!! And who could possibly be better than him? That scrawny slave he had a crush on.  
  
" Uh, but sire, who would be more eligible to be my replacement?"  
  
" I'm glad you asked. That would be Sephiroth." Yagami gestured to him leisurely.  
  
**********************  
  
Sephiroth shifted uneasily as all the attention was put on him. The ex-High Priest looked at him and glared. He glared right on back at him. It wasn't his fault. If he wanted to be mad at someone he should mad at Yagami. He's the one who made the decision not him. He didn't ask for this title. It was shoved down his throat with the Pharaoh's tongue in tow.  
  
" Are you sure he is the best for the job sire?" Pegaseth still kept his eyes on him.  
  
" Are you doubting my judgment?"  
  
" Not necessarily. Merely his abilities."  
  
" Very well. Sephiroth, take us all to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Sephiroth almost choked on his own spit. He wanted him to take them to the Shadow Realm?! He didn't know what that was; let alone how to get there. He was scared now. If that man proved he wasn't competent, would that mean he couldn't stay with the Pharaoh? Would he be killed?  
  
/ Sephiroth, is something wrong? /  
  
/ Yagami, I don't think I can do this. I don't know how to get to the Shadow Realm! Why did you tell him that?! Do you realize what kind of trouble I could get into being the High Priest with no aptitude?!! Why don't you just execute me now and save me the trouble?!!/  
  
/ Calm down love. Have you so quickly forgotten your bond with me? It is taken care of. I would never do anything to hurt you koi. You know that. And as far as my reasons for telling him that, I know you can do it. Trust me Sephiroth. I may not be the smartest man alive, but I know what I was doing when I chose you./  
  
/ You think I can do this? I'm glad one of us does. Well, here goes./  
  
Sephiroth stepped down from his place right next to Yagami and stood in front of both him and Pegaseth; who had resumed his position. He smirked down at him in anticipation. He wanted him to fail. Well, he'd show him just who wasn't eligible for priesthood.  
  
Sephiroth raised his hands out on either side of himself. The spell was right in front of his mental eyes. Before he knew it, he was spouting words in a language time forgot fluidly.  
  
In no time at all, the world around them began to dissipate into a black void. Animal roars and snarls from a few humanoid mouths confirmed it. They were in the Shadow Realm.  
  
But Sephiroth couldn't hold it. All of them were too much to keep there. He had to return to the Light Realm or he might pass out.  
  
Once they were back, he put his arms down and panted a little. It was good to get that strain of his shoulders. He rubbed them absentmindedly as he approached Yagami and Pegaseth.  
  
" Excuse me Pegaseth. You're in MY seat."  
  
*********************  
  
Kimoth recognized the mood his master was in now. He had returned from his meeting with the Pharaoh mad as a scarab beetle in the beak of a bird. He didn't dare ask what it was that was making him so mad.  
  
He was pacing now. He had been for the past hour or so. Just going from one side of the room to the other with Egyptian curses along the way.  
  
" Kimoth!!"  
  
He snapped to attention." Uh, sir?"  
  
" I have been relieved of my duties as the High Priest. Do you know who has replaced me?"  
  
" Uh, another High Priest?"  
  
" You're an idiot. That little slaveslut that he walks around with. Now I don't know how he got Shadow Magic so fast or knows how to use it, but that means I'm out of power!! And it's his and that Pharaoh's entire fault!! So do you know what we're going to do?"  
  
" Um, move out of the palace and live out our lives as farmers?"  
  
" No you imbecile!! Prepare for the death of the Pharaoh!"  
  
" Why, is he sick?"  
  
Pegaseth growled loudly and moved to strangle him, but stopped short and placed his hand over his face sighing.  
  
" Listen carefully Kimoth and try to remember for more than one fall of Ra? We're going to kill him. And Sephiroth too." 


	11. Blue Eyes White Dragons

" No. Yagami, no!"

" C'mon Sephiroth, stop playing hard to get!!"

" No! Hey! That tickles! Quit it!!"

" You wear too many clothes."

" You'd have me walk around naked wouldn't you?"

" Now that I think about it-"

" Forget it! Now get off me! I've got work to do!"

" It's me you work for!"

" Then let me do my job, boss! Don't you have Pharaohly duties to attend to?"

" What do you think I'm trying to do?!"

" Hey! Get your hand out of there!!"

" This blasted Millennium Rod's in my way!"

" You gave me that Rod to help with the Shadow Realm in the first place! Now get out before you get me in trouble! Your advisors are just looking for an excuse to throw me out of the palace!"

Yagami pouted. He had been trying to get into Sephiroth's pants for a little under an hour now. Sephiroth was trying to get used to being a priest and actually get some work done, but a certain Pharaoh would not leave him alone. 

Yagami didn't think he'd take the title seriously so quickly, but he was proud of Sephiroth for his responsibility. He just wished he became more responsible later on. 

How was he supposed to concentrate on his 'Pharaohly duties' when his High Priest was all he could think about? He was already interrupted earlier when he wanted to quench the lust he had been harboring for the priest. 

" We're already in trouble." 

" What makes you say that?"

Yagami shoved Sephiroth against the stonewall of the temple. His hands on his hips prevented him from moving away from the Pharaoh. He squirmed to get out of his hold but he was only adding gas to the fire. 

Yagami claimed his mouth once again; feeling that familiar fire ignite inside him. He loved Sephiroth and he knew if he didn't have him now, he would explode.

Sephiroth broke away panting." In the temple Yagami? You should be ashamed of yourself." 

" Details, details."

********************

" Is everything ready Kimoth? I won't have this plan fail. It if does, I swear it will be on your hide!" 

" I swear by Ra master! Everything is set up just like you ordered!"

" Good. Then by the fall of Ra the Pharaoh and his little 'priest'," Pegaseth spat with hatred," Will be dead!"

*****************

" I can't believe I let you do that in here."

" Oh like you didn't enjoy it!" 

" You know how many animals I'll have to sacrifice to get Ma'at to forgive us?"

" You can handle it koi. Uh…. Do you mind doing it twice?"

" NO! GET OUT!!"

Sephiroth shoved Yagami out of the temple doors. He wouldn't get any work done at this rate. If he kept jumping on him, he'd never finish his surprise. 

" Fine. I'll leave now. But don't think I won't be back." 

" You're voracious Yagami."

" I will take that as the compliment I know it was meant to be."

" Yeah, whatever, get out!"

He finally shut the doors as Yagami started to walk away. He really had to get to work if he was going to have his surprise ready for the banquet tonight. He would have to spend all day in the Shadow Realm just to get it, or rather, them ready. 

" Alright. Let's get started shall we?" 

The Millennium Rod around his neck began to glow and soon the world around him began to dissolve. Soon he could hear the growls and roars of monsters that lived there. He had been afraid the first time, but now he was used to it. 

As he moved towards a more secluded part of the Realm, all the monsters there regarded him. Some were sizing him up for a fight, others for their own reasons. 

Sephiroth was well aware of this and he was becoming annoyed with the prying eyes. They were crowding and trying to intimidate him. 

" Back off! I don't have time to play with any of you! Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!" All the monsters jumped at his yelling and they moved out of his way. 

Now that he was alone and had space to work; Sephiroth began to get to work. He closed his eyes and put his hands out in front of him. 

In his mind he tried to picture what he was creating. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he initially thought. 

_Let's see_, he thought idly,_ colors, colors, what kind of colors?_

After going through a few choices and dismissing some others, he finally decided on his two favorite colors:

Blue and White 

Now that he had the colors decided, he just needed to put them in form. So he just let his imagination take over. 

Wings so it could fly. A long neck so it couldn't be snuck up on. Blue eyes like his own. White shimmering scales; the shiniest things you've ever seen. The rest of the body seemed to just flow from his mind and before he knew it- 

-There was a dragon sitting on the ground in front of him. 

Sephiroth smiled and watched it. The little dragon gave a small squeak; trying to roar. It would have said more, but it had to turn and scratch its back. 

When it was satisfied, it turned and flapped its small wings until it was hovering in the air. It then hovered about Sephiroth's head and dropped there. 

" Hey!"

It ignored his outburst and curled up there to sleep. Sephiroth groaned and picked the little dragon off his head with a protesting squeak. 

" Well, I'll have to think of a name for you if you're going to stay." He looked down to the small dragon in his arms. " Well, you're eyes are blue, and your scales are white. What about Blue Eyes White Dragon?" 

The small dragon squeaked happily. Then it squirmed out of his arms and flew back to its sleeping place on his head. It curled up once again and was asleep in seconds.

" Maybe I should make another one since this one is a little on the lazy side." 

********************

By the time Sephiroth had finished, he had 4 Blue Eyes White Dragons. They could grow as big as the Red Eyes Black Dragon and much stronger as he leaned when the REBD picked a fight with them. 

Near now though, the Pharaoh was probably looking for him. He couldn't wait to show him his dragons once he returned to the Light Realm. He had to name them individually to be able to tell the difference. 

Neshi: She was lazy one on his head asleep. She was idle now, but when she fought she was fierce. 

Qenna: She was the other female. She was the dragon equivalent to kinetic energy. She was flying around his head in a little circle.

Senh: He was the affectionate one. He was in Sephiroth's arms enjoying the closeness. He was the one that beat the REBD. Senh had a lot of heart.  

Djer: He was the other male. Djer was the bold one. He was constantly roaring and biting at the REBD. He was curled up around Sephiroth's feet.

" The Pharaoh is probably tearing the palace apart looking for me. I imagine he must be threatening a good few people. He means well, but he's just a nut."

*****************

" You can't locate him?! Well FIND him or they'll never find you!!"

Yagami paced in the temple; the last place he saw his High Priest. After he had his guards break the door down and didn't see Sephiroth anywhere. He was threatening to kill people, cursing and throwing things and scaring the servants. 

" Yes sire! We'll find him!" The guards ran off; eager to get away from the Pharaoh. 

As soon as Yagami turned around to pace the other way, a burst of black color exploded from the center of the room. When it faded, Sephiroth stood in its place with his 4 new additions. 

" Hey Yagami! What are you doing here?" 

" Sephiroth!!! What," He caught sight of the dragons once the initial shock of seeing him appear out of nowhere wore off. " Are those things all over you?"

" Oh, my dragons? I created them. In the Shadow Realm. They're a surprise for you." 

" You…you made these dragons? All by yourself?" Yagami gingerly picked one off his shoulder to look at it himself.

" Yeah. They're Blue Eyes White Dragons. You don't like them?"

" No! No, it's not that! It's just…I've just never seen anything like them before. All the dragons I've seen were by no means so…beautiful." 

All the dragons chorused in squeaking when they heard that. Even Neshi on Sephiroth's head. 

" I knew you were perfect for this Sephiroth. You never cease to amaze me. You deserve a reward." Despite his apparent lust, Yagami was truly amazed by the beautiful dragon he was holding. He'd seen all kinds of things, but nothing like them.   

" Thank you Yagami. But I'm still mad at you for 'ravishing me in the heat of the moment' as you put it, in the temple." Sephiroth scooped up his other dragon under his arm and walked towards the door.

" That's not fair!! How am I supposed to resist when you have a butt like that?!"

" Yagami!!!"

A/N: NE, I tried to appeal to you lemon addicts (AMETHYST SIN!!)   as much as I could. You'll probably go write your own lemon after this though. I would if I could, but I can't. Want to, but can't. This story will probably be over in maybe 2 chapters. I hate when a good story ends. I never know what to do next. Ah well. 

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings and above all-

Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!!   


	12. Attacks

Everyone was a buzz at the palace. There was a great banquet to be held in honor of the new High Priest. Servants hovered about finishing all the final preparations on the food and the decorations. The guards were admitting guests. Unfortunately, the Pharaoh and the High Priest could not be found. ************** 

" Yagami, I swear to Ra, if you don't take your hands off my body, I will never speak to you again!"

" But I like your body."

" By the gods, don't you ever get tired?!" 

" No. Now sit still!" 

" No! We're already late! I'm still supposed to be mad at you! And get your hands out of there!" 

" But I wanna play!"

" Ra, you're not human! We have to go to the banquet!" 

" You said we're late by now, what's a little longer?"

" Hey!! That was not meant for fingers Pharaoh! Now get off me! I gotta find my clothes!" 

Sephiroth rolled out of the Pharaoh's bed and gathered his clothes that had been strewn around the room. He didn't even remember how Yagami got him in the bed that time, but that's where he ended up. And the voracious Pharaoh still couldn't get enough of him. It was greatly flattering, but he wouldn't dare tell the Pharaoh this at all. He'd probably try to jump him again.    

" Ra, where is my belt?" Sephiroth looked under the bed for his missing belt/sash. 

" Around your wrist where I tied it." Yagami watched him with one hand propping up his head.

He looked at his hand and there it was. The yellow belt was dangling around his wrist. He blushed at the memory of how it got there and what happened once it did. Then shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He didn't need to think about them now; he needed to get going. Ra forbid a guard come in and see them like this. 

" Neshi! Find the rest of my clothes!" He ordered the small BEWD. 

Neshi squeaked from her place on the window seat. That was where they were all asleep. They slept through everything but their master's beckoning. She flew around the room gathering the High Priest's clothes and brought them to him.

" Thank you Neshi. All of you, let's go. We're going to the feast. If the Pharaoh ever gets out of bed!" Sephiroth looked back at Yagami. He stuck his tongue out at him from the bed and started to get dressed. 

****************

The Pharaoh and the High Priest stood and talked to everyone at the dinner. All the important people from other kingdoms were there to congratulate the new priest. Sephiroth had never seen so many people in one place before.

Yagami greeted people and talked with other Pharaohs. He kept glancing to the right of the room to see where his koi had disappeared. He was talking with a bunch of other priest. One poked at Neshi on his head and she bit him.

" Ow!"

He chuckled at that. It served him right for provoking the dragon. She was a living creature after all. Sephiroth's dragons were very proud and protective of their master. He was glad they were on his side and liked him already. 

" So Yagami, introduce us to this new priest of yours that was good enough to replace Pegaseth."

Yagami turned to see who was speaking to him. It was Nakht. He was the Pharaoh of a kingdom to the west of his own. He was his own age. He had blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a scar over his left cheek. His eyes weren't nearly as beautiful as Sephiroth's. Nor was he as gorgeous as the High Priest. How he loved to look down on Sephiroth's flushed face; his eyes clouded with passion and lust. 

**Oh my**, Yagami thought to himself, **is it getting hot in here or is it just me?**

He shook his head to rid the thoughts of their past encounter. " You were saying Nakt?" 

" Your High Priest. I'd like to meet him." 

" Oh, of course." 

Yagami scanned the room for his koi. He wasn't surprised that Nakht wanted to see who replaced Pegaseth. He enjoyed the ex-priest's displays of Shadow Magic. He had known the other Pharaoh for a long time. 

/ Sephiroth? /

/ Wha? What is it Yagami? / 

/ Come over here for a minute please. There's someone that wants to meet you koi. / 

/ Who? / 

/ Just an old friend of mine. He wants to know who replaced Pegaseth. /

Sephiroth walked over towards where Yagami was. There was a guy there. He assumed he was the friend he was talking about. The guy was okay but he was no Yagami. 

" This is Sephiroth. He is my new High Priest. Sephiroth, this is Nakht; the Pharaoh from the west kingdom." Yagami introduced both of them. 

" Nice to meet you Nakht."

" No, no. The pleasure is all mine Sephiroth."

Sephiroth scrutinized Nakht. He was giving him the same look that Jono kid had when he walked past the temple ground. He recognized it to be lust. Not the kind of lust Yagami had for him. Yagami loved him too. This was raw desire and he didn't like it. 

Nakht was in turn looking Sephiroth up and down. Oh he was a beautiful creature. Something to be treasured and taken. His eyes and his hair and his skin…. they just added to his beauty. He had to have him. He wanted this boy now. 

" Yagami?" Nakht didn't even take his eyes from Sephiroth.

" Yes?" 

" I have a favor to ask you." 

" You know anything of mine is yours Nakht." 

" Really? Then what about him?" He pointed to Sephiroth.

/ Yagami! / Sephiroth was starting to get uneasy.  

Yagami sensed the edginess from his koi. Sephiroth didn't want to be there anymore. Nakht was making him nervous and he wanted to leave right now. 

And now Nakht was asking if he could have Sephiroth? Well that was an immediate red light. Sephiroth was his property, his koi, his soul mate, and HIS period. So he stepped in front of Sephiroth and put an arm in front of him.

" Anything but him." 

" You just said anything that's yours is mine." 

" But he's not a thing. He's a person. And he is off limits. Understand?" 

" Very well. Shame," Nakht took Sephiroth by the chin and held his face in front of him," You're so beautiful." 

" Nakht!" Scarlet eyes narrowed at him; warning him not to press his luck any further. 

The offending Pharaoh laughed to himself and then walked off. Yagami glared at his back as he left. He was finding it easier and easier to dislike him. Sephiroth was his and no one was going to take him from him. 

/ Yagami, why does everyone want me like that? / 

Yagami stopped glaring at Nakht's back and smiled warmly at his koi. / You're special Sephiroth. You're a gorgeous person and you've got a butt to die for. /  

*********************

Yagami and Sephiroth sat next to each other at the royal table. Yagami had an unusual grin on his face as he talked. It had something to do with where his other hand had gone under the table and why Sephiroth had turned beet red. 

But neither was aware of the danger that was around them. Above the banquet hall was a shadowy figure. This figure was armed with a bow and arrow. The arrow had poison tips and they were designed to kill. 

Silently, the figure drew back two arrows at the same time and aimed at the Pharaoh and his High Priest. They were getting paid a lot of money for this hit and they didn't want to miss them at all. 

" Goodnight Pharaoh and your little Priest." 

And with a _thwack_ the arrows flew down to hit their targets in the heart. 

*****************

Neshi raised her head at a sound. She was sitting on the Pharaoh's shoulder while he harassed Sephiroth. She knew she heard something come from the ceiling. Something moving fast and coming her way. 

An arrow.

With a roar/squeak, she snapped and caught the arrow in her mouth. Someone had just tried to kill the Pharaoh. 

Unfortunately, Qenna was not so lucky. She took the arrow for Sephiroth and the hit had killed her. 

" Qenna!!" 

******************

Sephiroth couldn't believe what just happened. Qenna. His dragon. His creation. She was gone. Someone had killed her trying to kill him. And when he looked over to Yagami, he saw someone had tried to kill him as well. 

As Qenna lay lifeless in his arms, the other dragons got angry and growled. Sephiroth tried not to let tears fall, but it was very hard. 

" Sephiroth, I'm sorry." He heard Yagami say.

" Are you alright?" The words came out strangled from trying not to cry.

" Yes. Your Neshi saved my life," Yagami petted her head," For that I am thankful. But I promise someone will pay for this." 

The three remaining dragons sniffed around and focused on the ceiling. They could see who was up there. They knew the arrows came from there. 

Sephiroth turned and looked where they were looking. He sensed they knew something he did not. 

" You're right. Someone will pay. Senh! Neshi! Djer! Take flight!" 

The three dragons flew off in chase of the shadowy figure. As they neared the ceiling, a shower of arrows came down on them. Sephiroth and Yagami ducked under a table for cover, but the three BEWDs maneuvered around them until they reached the top. 

******************

Nakht took off running as fast as he could on the rock rafters of the temple. He was hired by Pegaseth to kill the High Priest and the Pharaoh, but no one said anything about dragons. He was out of there.

The three small dragons were hot on his trail. They flapped their wings furiously as they chased down the assassin that dare slay one of their own. They would make him pay. 

He killed Qenna! 

He made Sephiroth-sama cry! 

He tried to murder Sephiroth-sama! Let's get him!! 

They began to fire steady beams of white lightning. Nakht was having a terrible time ducking them and keeping his balance as he ran to get out of the temple. These dragons were trying to kill him! 

" I'm not getting paid enough for this!" 

As he was running, one of the dragons shot down at the rafter he was running on. It blasted into pieces and sent Nakht falling down to the unforgiving ground below. 

****************

Nakht groaned as the dust settled. He coughed and sputtered on the sand in the air. He looked up and found crimson and 4 pairs of blue eyes glaring down at him.

" Nakht. How could you?" Yagami shook his head.

" My kingdom is poor Yagami. The money is good. At first it was going to be hard, but when the you denied me the beautiful slave, I found it much easier." Nakht gave Sephiroth a heated looked.

Sephiroth just got so angry he punched him." You cold-blooded slaughterer!! You killed Qenna!! You killed my dragon!! I'll send you to Anubis with my bare hands!!" 

Yagami held Sephiroth back as he lunged again at the assassin/Pharaoh. He knew he was upset, but they needed to know who paid him to do this and make them pay for this. 

" Lemme go! I'm going to rip his throat out through his nose!!" 

" Calm down Sephiroth. Who paid you to do this Nakht?" 

" I don't remember." 

" Tell me or I swear I shall shatter your soul into a thousand pieces, now TALK!!" 

" Pegaseth!! Alright?! Pegaseth! He told me to kill you and the priest and he'd pay me! I don't know why, I was just going to do it! That's all I know, I swear!" Nakht cowered against the wall. 

Yagami closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Pegaseth had done this. He had tried to kill him and his koi. He killed Qenna in the process. He was jealous and he wanted his power. That was not acceptable. 

/ Sephiroth, calm down! We're going to take care of this problem right now. / 

/ Oh you're right we're going to take care of this. / Djer! Neshi! Senh! Finish him!!" Sephiroth pointed an accusing finger at Nakht. 

His dragons increased their size. They weren't to their full size, but they were big enough to deal with Nakht. He was trying to press himself even more into the wall as the dragons advanced. 

Sephiroth and Yagami heard him screaming as they stalked off to find Pegaseth. He was going to pay dearly for what he had done this time. Yagami was beyond pissed off. Attempts made on his and his koi's life, one of his koi's dragon's was dead and it had been his own best friend who had done it. 

**May Ra have mercy on your soul Pegaseth**, Yagami seethed,** because I won't. **


	13. Why'd You Have To Go And Make Things So ...

A/N: Yes!! Somebody got it! Eh, sort of! That's why I killed Qenna. Because Kaiba-kun only has 3 BEWDs. But, if enough people want her back I will bring her back.

" He should have been here by now." 

" Maybe he got caught with a bad camel?" 

" Kimoth, do me a favor and refrain from speaking again." 

" 'Kay."

Pegaseth and Kimoth were in their small hideout in the slums of the city. They knew they would have to be out of the castle walls before they made their move and would have to have an alibi. 

Pegaseth had planned to overthrow the Pharaoh for a long time. But when some amateur a third of his age replaced him, he made his move. He considered it a betrayal by the Pharaoh when he chose his crush over a well-trained High Priest. He was going to betray him too, but he wanted to do it first. 

He met Nakht and found out about his hate for the Pharaoh. His willingness to assassinate Yagami more than fit in with his plans. He would give money to him once he became the Pharaoh and everyone was happy or dead.

" Now where is he?" 

" PEGASETH!!!!"

_KABOOM!!!!_

_ _

The door was blown off its hinges and against the wall on the other side of the room with and thunderous _boom_. Pegaseth and Kimoth whipped around in surprise to see what had happened. 

Two glowing forms stood in the doorway. One slightly taller than the other, but not by much. White light nearly blinded them as they tried to see whom it was intruding. Eyes of Horus on both their heads; flashing angrily. 

The eyes of their intruder were milky white and their teeth were bared. An aura of power and rage radiated off of them as they strode into the small home.

" Pharaoh?! High Priest?! You're alive?!" Pegaseth backed up against the table in shock and a little in fright. 

" Yes Pegaseth, in contrast to in Qenna and soon-to-be you." Sephiroth advanced quickly.

" Wait, why are you coming after me?" He backed away with an innocent look.

" Don't give me that!! Qenna took an arrow for me! She's dead because of you, you heartless bastard, I'll crush your soul and feed you to my dragons piece by piece by damn piece!!" He knocked chairs out of the way as he stomped towards him.

Pegaseth knew that tone. He knew that look. That was a look of pure hatred. Sephiroth wanted to kill him. He could see it in his eyes. It was time for his second plan to go into action before he was a dead man.

" Stop right there or your brother dies!" Pegaseth held his hand up.

Sephiroth froze and his pure white eyes looked up in confusion. " What?"

" Kimoth!" 

Kimoth had snuck in the back while Pegaseth had been talking with them. He returned with a small child in his arms. A child with long black hair and coal eyes was wrestling for freedom in his arms. Kimoth had a dagger to his throat despite his continuous movement. 

" Hold still you little brat!!" 

" I won't hold still!! If my brother were still here he'd beat you into oblivion!! You're just lucky I'm not big otherwise I'd kick your butt myself!! Then you'd be sorry you big pug!! Put me down!!" 

" Mokketh!"

" Huh? Sephiroth? Sephiroth!! Wow! Is that you?! You look so different!!" Mokketh smiled and tried to go to his older brother.

" Touching. Now Pharaoh, if you want to boy to live you must relinquish your throne to me." Pegaseth was bold all of a sudden. He didn't have such a backbone when Sephiroth was threatening him.

" Mokketh has nothing to do with this Pegaseth!! Let him go!" 

" No, I don't think so Priest. Either the Pharaoh complies by the fall of Ra or the boy dies. Come back here by then with your decision."

" Wait! Pegaseth-" Yagami started to protest, but Pegaseth and Kimoth disappeared in a puff of smoke with Mokketh. 

***************** 

Sephiroth was distraught. His younger brother meant everything to him. He had promised his mother on her deathbed to protect him and now this happened. He had tried; he even became a slave for him! He didn't think he'd become the Pharaoh's koi and High Priest at the same time. And he certainly didn't think he'd make such an up-roar about it. Now Mokketh was Ra-knows-where and he couldn't get to him!

" Koi, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." 

Sephiroth stopped mid-pace and glared at Yagami on his throne. The Pharaoh had been silent since they teleported back and watched him pace across the throne room for about an hour now. Soldiers and hunters were scouring the lands for his brother with no such luck.

" Now if you really want to help, you can sick your dragons on him." 

" I'm not sending my dragons anywhere near Pegaseth Yagami!! He already killed Qenna and you want me to send the rest of them into the lion's den?!"

" I was just trying to help Sephiroth. You don't have to be so rude."

" I'm sorry. A psychopathic, power-hungry madman is holding my brother hostage and I'm being RUDE?!!! Excuse the HELL outta ME!!!" 

" Koi, you have got to calm down. This is not helping." Yagami got down off his chair and walked over to his lover who was leaning over his working tabling holding the bridge of his nose for the coming migraine.

" I know, I know. And I'm sorry for yelling. It's just," Sephiroth sighed and hung his head," I feel so helpless. Mokketh is out there; in danger and I can't do anything about it."

Yagami hopped up on the tabled and pulled him into a comforting hug. He hated seeing his koi in such distress. He wanted to do something to make this go away. Anything to stop his koi from suffering. Damn that Pegaseth. He was going to torture him with his bare hands when he caught him. 

" Koi?" 

" Yes Yagami?" 

" I'm going to give Pegaseth what he wants."

" Excuse me?" Sephiroth looked up at him in confusion. He didn't understand what he was saying. He was going to give in? Was he giving up?

" I'm going to give him what he wants."

" Which is?"

" My throne."

" WHAT?!" Sephiroth jumped away from Yagami so fast he fell down. Yagami chuckled at the sight. His koi was amusing even at the worse of times. " You can't do that Yagami!"

" I'm the Pharaoh, I can do whatever I want." 

" Not for long!" 

Both figures whipped around at the sound of the sharp voice. Pegaseth walked, literally walked out of the shadows with Kimoth and Mokketh behind him. The blade was still at the boy's throat and the boy was still struggling. 

" You relinquish your crown for this royal bedslut? Personally I can see why, but I still wouldn't do it. Now hand it over." Pegaseth grinned.

Yagami sighed and removed his crown. He didn't want to do this to his country, but he wanted to do this for his koi. He loved him so much.

Pegaseth practically drooled over the crown. He could almost fell the power of it. He wanted it so bad. He would be the ruler of the country. He would own Egypt and everyone would be forced to bow at his feet. All the money and the power and women and the soldiers.

" STOP!!!" 

Sephiroth dashed in between them and knocked the crown away. It flew in the air and landed on Kimoth's head. 

" Owchies!!" 

He placed both arms over his head where the heavy golden crown hit him and dropped Mokketh. Mokketh fell to the floor and dashed to safety. 

Pegaseth was furious. He turned to Sephiroth enraged. He backhanded the young priest so hard blood flew from his mouth and he fell to the floor.

Yagami was at his side in an instant. He glared up at Pegaseth; but the glare faded as he realized what he was doing. Pegaseth was chanting a spell and Yagami knew it. Unfortunately, he was just finishing it when Yagami realized which spell to use to counter it.

" –Obettaga Mayzeru!!!" 

*****************

Sephiroth couldn't breath anymore. He couldn't see, couldn't think. Everything had stopped. The world around him was black and deathly quiet. He couldn't tell what was up or what was down. He couldn't see Pegaseth or Yagami or even Kimoth. He'd be glad to see the stupid bastard; so long as it was someone. 

Thump.

That sound. That was his heartbeat. He could hear his heartbeat. At least he was alive. The last thing he remembered was Pegaseth chanting some spell and Yagami at his side. 

That was it!

This had to be that spell's doing!

Pegaseth's spell must have sent him somewhere!

But where was somewhere?

Sephiroth looked around. His footsteps echoed and he found it hard to move like a black ocean. This stuff was like ebony sand. It couldn't be the Shadow Realm; there were no monsters. He couldn't call Senh, Djer and Neshi. Maybe he could still use his link with Yagami. 

/ Yagami? /

/ Sephiroth?! You're alive! / 

/ Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be alive? /

/ Because I'm standing over your body right now. / 

/ My body? Then what am I…..? /

/ …….Sephiroth, Pegaseth just said he encased your soul inside your Millennium Rod for……/ 

/ For what Yagami? /

/ 50000 years. / 

/ 50000 YEARS?!!! /

/ I am deeply sorry my love. Sorry this had to happen. Sorry for your brother; I promise he will be taken care of. Sorry you got mixed up in this. This is all my fault. If you hadden't got mixed in my affairs, none of this wouldn't have happened. /

/ Yagami, you're crying. / 

/ I know. It's just that…….I'll never see you again. At least I crushed Pegaseth's mind though. /

/ Do you feel better? /

/ A little. / 

/ Don't cry koi. I'll never stop loving you if that's what you're worried about. /

/ No. It's taken this long. I'll find a way to get back to you Sephiroth. Even if it takes 5000 lifetimes, I will find you again. We'll be together once more I swear on my soul. / 

/ I appreciate that Yagami. *Yawn*** **Yagami, I'm so sleepy. /

/ No, no Sephiroth, you can't go to sleep. Not yet! / 

/ I'm sorry. I love you Yagami. / 

Yugi: That was sad. Why did it have to be so sad Orange-sama?

OGE: I'm in a melancholy mood 'Gi. Any news on my muse yet?

Kaiba: No. He moves fast for a big guy. Neshi andDjer haven't come back yet so I assume they're still looking. 

OGE: Oy. Anyway. Yami-kum tell everyone about the great idea I had.

Yami: You mean the torture for Seto-koi and me?

Kaiba: Yami!!

OGE: Just say it or I'll sell your koi to the highest bidder on Ebay.

Yami: Orange-sama would like to issue a challenge to all you yaoi addicts out there.fic with me and Seto-koi. We are accused of having our relationship being based on sex and are banned from the act for about a week. Now the fic has to be about 2000 words or more or less or something; plenty of room right? And the rating is your choice. There. Is that everything your 'highness'?

OGE: Shut up and go pet Kaiba.

Yami: 'Kay. *Grabs Kaiba* Bai bai!! ^_^


	14. Together Forever

I'll find a way to get back to you Sephiroth. Even if it takes 5000 lifetimes, I will find you again. We'll be together once more I swear on my soul…

Yagami searched in vain for a way to save his lost love. He went through all the scrolls he had, all the scrolls everyone else had and even some that weren't supposed to exist. 

Unfortunately, his search hindered his ability to run his country. Yagami found no comfort in the defeat of his enemies. He would just sit on his thrown or in his room and he'd just go through scroll after scroll. This made it easy for enemies to move in.

Yagami got into a war. He won, but just barely. Sephiroth's Rod had blocked a dagger to his heart and enabled him to take out his enemy. It was all his soldiers could do to pull their king from the assassin's body before he ripped it apart by himself.

When Yagami feared he would never see his love again, he made a great decision. It wasn't the smartest one, but he wasn't thinking at the time. He sought out the spell that Pegaseth had used on Sephiroth and used it on himself; sealing himself inside his puzzle in hopes of awakening with his love.

Yagami didn't think about what would happen to him if the spell did work. He did successfully seal his soul inside his puzzle; effectively making sure he and his koi would at least be in the same time period. But he lost his memory at the same time. He knew the risks of it, but he was sure he would be able to find his love eventually. 

Even if he didn't even remember him…

_~Epilogue~_

" Yugi!!"

The smaller, lighter version of the King of Games turned to look for whoever was calling his name. He was on his way home from school and he would be needed to deal with the afternoon rush at the Turtle Shop.

He saw it was one of his good friends and 'forever friendship girl'; Tea Gardener. She was still wearing her school uniform and running after him across the Quad.

" Oh, hey Tea! What's up?"

" Oh, nothing. How's Yami doing since he got his memories back?" 

Yugi looked down at the ground. His Yami had been a little more secluded as of late. Since he regained all his memories, he seemed to be more closed off to himself. He still talked and dueled, but the fire and passion he used to have was just gone…

Except when he dueled Kaiba. 

Even now, Joey would have to beg and pled to get the Pharaoh to play against him, but when Kaiba even hinted at a challenge, Yami accepted before the offer was out of his mouth. He'd just jump right in and the same passion and energy he once had would return.

Yugi sensed immense hope and anticipation coming from his Yami when they dueled. It was like he was waiting for a present on Christmas Eve. Their duels were still the best in Domino and no one would even think to ever challenge them but each other. 

But when the duel was over, Yugi could see the hope waver in his Yami's eyes. He would look like a broken child for a minute and maybe look like he would just cry; but it was quickly covered with a flash of arrogance and another chance of hope. 

Yugi wondered idly if something happened in Yami's memories that made him expect something from Kaiba that he didn't know he should know, or should know that he didn't know, or didn't know that he should know and should know anyway because it was important to know anyway. 

" He's still the same. Maybe he'll feel better once he has his duel with Kaiba-kun. That usually makes him feel better." 

Tea wrinkled her nose." Oh yeah. They do duel every Friday don't they? Why can't Kaiba take a hint? He's never gonna beat Yami as long as he has us!" 

" That seems to be the only time Yami feels like his old self. When they duel, it's like Yami's waiting for something from Kaiba…"

" Probably a trap."

" No…I don't think so. It's like he wants him to remember something so badly. But Kaiba doesn't act any different and Yami just closes himself off again." 

" Then we'll just have to cheer him up! Let's go!"

******************

Yami shuffled his cards lazily and shifted on the dueling platform. He didn't need to see his cards. He knew all the cards he had and by now he knew all the cards Kaiba had. He knew he could beat Kaiba every time and he did every time. 

But he wasn't dueling Kaiba for the sake of dueling. He was dueling him for the sake of seeing him. 

Since regaining his memories, Yami remembered why he locked them away in the first place. Though he knew it was a stupid and lovesick decision, but he couldn't help himself. He was so dejected over losing his koi; he'd try anything.

At least now he could see his old koi. He loved the look of intensity in Kaiba's eyes when he dueled. He loved the way his eyes just lit up when he summoned his beautiful dragons. 

A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of the 4 BEWDs that hovered around his koi and made sure he was okay. He loved those dragons and they returned his love equally. He wished there were a way to bring back Qenna…

Though he really should be paying attention to the duel in front of him, Yami could not tear himself away from those gorgeous blue eyes across from him. He could look into those eyes forever and never lose the feeling of complete love and trust that came from within them. 

Sighing, as he won yet another duel, Yami stepped down from the platform; awaiting the cheers of his friends and the heartbreak that meant his koi had not yet returned.

" Hey, what's wrong with Kaiba? Is he okay?" 

Yami turned around at his aibou's voice of concern. He cast a glance over to Kaiba, who was stepping down from his own platform to see what was wrong. 

************** 

Kaiba didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been just fine during the duel. He was making moves just like he had always had. He didn't miscalculate any of his moves and he knew Yami's deck well enough. 

Yet he still lost. Thought it was a pretty good battle. Sometimes it depended more on what cards you drew than the ones you had in your deck; but he managed to keep it interesting. At least until it ended.

Now all of a sudden, he was having these strange rushes of memories. They were hitting him like a fresh ton of bricks and everyone was stronger and making it harder for him to retain his balance. He was smart enough to get down from the high platform before he fell off and hurt himself.

His head was swimming with voices and recollections of things he didn't recognize. 

Or did he?

" You guys go get some help! I'll stay with Kaiba!" He thought he heard Yami say. Then they all disappeared and went to follow the Pharaoh's orders. 

_" Yagami! Take your hands out of my clothes and go run your country!! Don't you have some hostiles to deal with or some region to conquer?"_

_" Yes, I do have 'hostiles' to deal with and I would 'conquer' those 'regions' if they would just sit still and stop squirming!"_

_" Oi!! Those places were not meant for Pharaoh's fingers now get out of there!!"_

_" Ra, is this garment made of metal?! Why won't it tear off?!!"_

Those memories…Were they his? Did they belong to someone else? Did that mean he had a reincarnation too? What did all this mean? His head was swimmy. He was going to pass out soon.

***************** 

Yami hovered over Kaiba like a hawk. He didn't know what happened to him. He was just fine a second ago, now he was unconscious on the floor. Did he suddenly get sick or something?

Maybe this was it…Yami couldn't even begin to stop the smile on his face. Maybe Sephiroth had finally come back. Maybe this was it…Maybe they could finally be together again.

He cautiously placed his hands on Kaiba's neck to check and make sure he was still alive. His pulse was steady. Maybe he just got too hot or maybe the memories shocked him… 

" Mmm…?" Blue eyes fluttered open and blinked slowly. Then they came to rest on Yami. He still had his hands on his neck. He was too shocked to move or even begin to explain what his hands were doing there.

" Yagami? Can't you keep your hands to yourself? You're not human…" 

Yami's eyes went wide with excitement and utter disbelief. " What…What did you call me?" 

" Yagami. That is your name isn't it? Where are we? What is this place? And what have you got me wearing?" 

 Yami let out a sound between a squeak and a squeal. He threw his arms around his long lost koi and squeezed him tightly; vowing he would never let go. " Sephiroth…You're really here. You're alive…" 

" I think so…Where was I?"

" You don't remember?" Yami pulled away and looked into his eyes; only to see confusion. Sephiroth really didn't know what was going on.

" No."

Yami shook his head as tears were starting to form." It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Your soul is free and we can be together again! I've missed you so much!" 

" Yagami, I appreciate the gesture of concern and affection, but I also appreciate breathing!" 

" Oh! Forgive me." Yami released Sephiroth and allowed him to breathe again. He couldn't help it. He was so excited. His love was finally back. " I just haven't seen you in so long. I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" 

" Yagami, you're being emotional." 

" Shut up, I'm the Pharaoh, I can do what I want. And right now…" A darken look came over the Pharaoh's face. Sephiroth didn't have to remember very much to know that look." I have 5000 years to make up for…." 

" Oh Ra…" 

*************

Yugi-tachi ran down towards the dueling arena where they left Kaiba and Yami. They hoped that the CEO was okay. They didn't exactly like him, but they didn't want him to be seriously ill either. 

/ Yami, is Kaiba-kun okay? /

/ ….What? Yugi? You're still here? /

/ Yes, we brought help just like you told us too. Is Kaiba-kun alright? The doors are locked. / 

/ It's better they stay that way aibou. / 

Yugi was about to ask what he meant by that when he caught a sudden flush of mental images and a lot of Egyptian cursing that made him stop in his tracks.

 / Hey! Hey, you! Where do you think you're going?! Quit squirming! /

/ Yagami, someone could see us! / 

/ Then they'll get a floorshow! / ^_^ 

While everyone else was waiting on Yugi to tell them what was happening in there. They had people here to help just like Yami ordered, now what were they supposed to do? 

" Watch out Yug'! I'm gonna break the door down!" Joey started to charge the door.

" Wait Joey!! You don't want to do that." Yugi jumped in front of the door and blocked his friend's path. It would be better for all of them if they just walked away slowly and didn't look back.

" But Yami could be in trouble! What if he could be hurt!" Tea protested.

**RIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!**

" Those are my clothes Pharaoh!!"

" Well, I certainly hope that weren't expensive because they're all coming off!!" 

Yugi sweatdropped while everyone behind him just stood in astonishment. 

" If that's any indication Tea, I think Yami's just fine." 

OGE: That's it. I finally finished it. I've done it. I've completed it. I've done all there is to be done and I'm extremely tired. 10 pages in 5 hours straight. You all SO owe me! 

Yami: Who cares about you? I got my koi back! ^_^

OGE: Your gratitude for all my hard work is astounding Yami. I know that was so hard for you. Now then, I should hope to write a few more fluffy Yami/Seto stories. And I'm going to start a new pairing. I don't think anyone's done this one yet. YamixSetoxYami Seto. That means YagamixSetoxSephiroth. Now I should hope to go and collapse on my bed with Pepsi Blue and Devil May Cry 2. 

Archive: Knock yourself out.

Fanart: You mean you haven't already?

Sequel: Mmmmm, I'll think about it. But right now, my creative juices have run dry. No plot yet. But if you can think of something better, by all means have at it! I don't do too well with sequels. 

OGE: Ne, I think that's it…Oyasumi nasai!

Yami: Good. Now everyone out!! Some of us have 5000yrs. to make up for….^_^

Sephiroth: Help me….

__


End file.
